zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Bolson
Bolson is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. He is a Hylian who can be found at Hateno Village in the region of East Necluda. Bolson runs a construction Bolson Construction and can be first found demolishing a vacant house. Bolson proposes that Link buy the house for 50,000 Rupees but lowers the price to 3,000 rupees and 30 bundles of wood because Link reminds him of himself. This initiates the side quest "Hylian Homeowner". On the Sign for Link's House, his original Japanese name Sakurada is misspelled Sakurda in Hylian letters a mistake which is retained in the english localization. Personality Bolson is an effeminate Hylian male who wears pink earrings and flashy clothing. Along with his unusual style of dress Bolson is somewhat eccentric such as performing a dance he invented called the Bolson dance which he claims is popular with the young people around Hateno Village, which is supported by a young village girl (Aster) who asks Link if he has heard about it. He also has an odd hiring practice in which he will only accept potential employees if they have -son in their names, despite it reducing the number of potential employees and results in him denying employment to highly skilled people just because of their name. However despite these quirks, Bolson is an extremely capable and skilled carpenter as well as a decent business man as shown by him agreeing to sell a house his company was hired to demolish to Link in exchange for 3,000 Rupees and 30 bundles of wood allowing him to make a profit and save him the trouble of demolishing a historic old house whose owner had left to fight during the Great Calamity one hundred years prior and never returned (the owner is implied to be Link himself as the townsfolk only chose to demolish it a century later after much debate and Link is known to have defended Fort Hateno during the Great Calamity and is held in high regard for his actions despite most believing he was killed during the Calamity). Bolson also managed to make a further profit by charging Link to add various amenities to his new home such as a Bed, Door, Sign, etc. However after Link purchases all amenities from Bolson, he thanks Link for his business by throwing in extra furnishings for free. Additionally Bolson is also forward thinking as he has his senior employee Hudson begin construction on a new settlement called Tarrey Town which with Link's assistance and Hudson's skill becomes a thriving new town and helps promote and expand his construction business. Presumably after Link defeats Calamity Ganon and Princess Zelda returns to the throne, Bolson and his company would likely have played a role in the rebuilding of Hyrule given his skills, role in the founding Tarrey Town, as well as his association with Link who would likely recognize Bolson and his employees' abilities to handle such a task. Gallery BOTWBolson.jpg|''"Hudson! Karson! Stop what you're doing!"'' BOTWBolsonKarson.jpg|Bolson and Karson in Hateno Village Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters Category:Hylians